


Story of my life

by rosalina2124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Harry get's sick will his freinds be there for him when he needs them????Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explainI leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for daysShe told me in the morningShe don't feel the same about us in her bonesIt seems to me that when I dieThese words will be written on my stoneAnd I'll be gone, gone tonightThe ground beneath my feet is open wideThe way that I been holdin' on too tightWith nothing in betweenThe story of my life, I take her homeI drive all night to keep her warm and timeIs frozen (the story of, the story of, the story of)The story of my life, I give her hopeI spend her love until she's broke insideThe story of my life (the story of, the story of)
Kudos: 1





	Story of my life

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand on my shoulder causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Lou and I try to relax. I know he’s just waking me because we’re at the hotel and we need to go inside,but I don’t want to move,I don’t feel good,but I know I need to. I’ve not been feeling good all day,kinda tired,and my stomach’s been bugging me,hurting,I’ve been a little nauseous,but not bad,it’s been tolerable. I’ve been quiet today,which he knows is my sign,that something is off,that I’m not feeling good.. We’ve been on the road today,so I’m glad that the nausea wasn’t that bad,and that I could spend a lot of the afternoon sleeping,I woke up a few times,when we stopped to stretch,last time we stopped I woke up enough to go inside the convenience store,get some Gatorade,and crackers to settle my stomach,then I got back in the van and fell back asleep,until now.

“Easy Haz,we just need to go inside mate”he murmurs softly as I let him undo my seat belt,and then he places a cool hand on my cheek,seeing if I have a fever. “How long have I been asleep Lou”I ask quietly, “only about 2 hours Haz,it’s about ten now,you feel a little warm to me mate”he murmurs as I let him help me get out of the van. The other lads have already gone inside,to give us time,give us a little privacy. I let him wrap an arm around my shoulders as he grabs my duffel bag,then we head inside. Once there he sits me on the couch,so he can get the room key. He does so and he comes back over to me,and helps me get up. We head up stairs,we have our own room,which is probably for the better,so we can have quiet and I can get some sleep. We get to the room,and he unlocks the door,and we go inside. He sets my bag on one bed,and his on the other. I sit down on the bed,it’s soft and comfortable,which I need. I see him rifle through his bag,I know he’s looking for the thermometer,I know he has one in there,too many cases of one of us getting sick,so he had it just in case.

He finds it,then he comes over and sits by me,and I let him place it against my temple,brushing a piece of curly hair out of the way. It beeps after a few minutes,then he looks at the screen, “101,you definitely have a fever bruv,it’s probably just a stomach bug,we’ll make sure you get taken care of,it’ll probably pass in a day or two,do you think your up to getting a shower,and then going to bed”he murmurs softly rubbing my back,comforting. “I think so Lou,I’m beat”I murmur softly as he cards a cool hand through my hair,he’s the only one I allow to do that other than Mum and Gemma. “I figured you might be,how about you take a shower,and I’ll go downstairs and get you some medicine alright”he says softly as I nod,too tired to say anything. I get up,and I rummage through my duffel bag to find PJs. I do so,then I head into the bathroom,and I close the door behind me. I start the shower,then I undress and get in,the warm water feels good on my skin.

I stay in the shower for a little while,then I get out,and I dry off,then get into my Pjs. Then I go out into the room,he’s still not back yet,and I crawl into bed,turning on the TV to a cartoon,leaving the volume on low. I find myself dozing off pretty quickly,I hear the door open at some point,and I wake up a little bit as I realize it’s just Lou and I relax. He comes over to me,and he sets the bag on the nightstand,then sits beside me. “Hey mate, I have some medicine for you,I promise you can sleep after you take it alright Haz”he murmurs softly rubbing my shoulder. “OK Lou”I murmur as I let him help me sit up against the pillows,then he opens the bottle,it’s the nasty pink stuff,but I know it’ll help settle my stomach. I take it,grimacing at the taste,but I manage to keep it down. Then he gives me a little bit of Sprite,then he helps me lay back down,pulling the covers over me. “Try to get some sleep alright bruv,we don’t have to get going too early in the morning,I’m going to go take a shower,then I’m going to try and sleep myself”he murmurs squeezing my shoulder gently. He gets up,gets his stuff,then he goes into the bathroom to get his shower. Before I know it I’m out like a light,safe and sound,last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,if I’ll get through this OK,and hoping I’ll feel somewhat better tomorrow.


End file.
